Alphabet Challenge: N is for NIKE
by toobeauty
Summary: A goddes, a promise and some problems ...


TITLE: N is for NIKE.

AUTHOR: Too_beauty.

PAIRING: Alexander & Hephaestion.

RATING: PG.

CATEGORY: Historical AU/ Supernatural.

DISCLAMER: I don't know the people involved, they belong to History and to themselves but I wouldn't mind sharing my life with Phai *sighs*

WARNING: None, just m/m relationship.

NO BETA so all mistakes are mine.

FEEDBACK: comments are love!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: according to Fiona, she is our General at Alexander's Army, there is only one mention of one wound of Hephaestion's in the ancient sources, and that is at Gaugamela. Arrian lists him among the wounded, and Curtius gives more details, saying it was a spear wound to the arm.  
So due to this fact, I have made up the rest of his wounds, I am sorry but I need them for this story.

_**Nike**_ assumed the role of the divine charioteer; she has wings to remind people that victory is fleeting. She is also the goddess of strength, speed and victory.

An eight-year old golden boy was running bare footed along the dark corridors of the palace; he stopped at one specific door, entered and walked to his silver friend's bed.

"Wake up, Phai, come with me"

"What's the problem, Xander?" asked Hephaestion with a sleepy voice.

"I need you to come with me to the forest"

"What for?"

"I want to ask something to Nike."

Both boys walked into the darkest area of the nearby forest, there, the golden boy had built up a small altar to Nike, the goddess of victory.

"What are you asking her?" asked Hephaestion.

"I am going to make a promise for my future victories" Alexander replied.

"That's too bold, Alexander."

"But I had a vision and she guided me here, she told me I'd be victorious, beginning with small ones and followed by big feats"

"Let's do the rite so we can go back before we get caught" a nervous Hephaestion stated.

The prince started speaking and when he was about to finish, Hephaestion asked:

"What will you offer her?"

"Oh, I haven't brought anything" he said pouting.

"Give this to her"

"But this is your favourite toy" Alexander exclaimed.

"Don't worry" said Hephaestion.

So the golden boy promised the goddess to offer her a sacrifice right after each of his victories and he burnt Hephaestion's wooden carved horse. The winged goddess accepted the prince's sacrifice but she also bonded the silver boy to that sacrifice because he had been the one to provide the thing to sacrifice, but she also made him the bearer of the prince's future oblivion.

Since that day, the golden and the silver boy were inseparable, sharing every moment; they looked like the two faces of a coin: different in their exterior but equal in their inside; one very energetic while the other was calm; one golden like the ever shining sun and one silver like the faithful moon. Time went by and Alexander proved to be very brave but quite intrepid while Hephaestion was always more thoughtful but as brave as his friend.

The first victory came to an early age when Alexander tamed his loyal four-legged friend Bucephalus, and that day in front of the king and his bravest warriors, a very young Alexander did the impossible. Hephaestion was with Olympia, he was really nervous but confident that his friend would be victorious, and there was the golden boy riding the big black stallion as if the very same Achilles had come from the elysian camps to ride in front of those Macedonians, showing his strength and bravery as he had done in front of the invincible tall walls of Troy.

Later that evening, Alexander took Hephaestion for a ride on Bucephalus and approaching the old altar, Hephaestion suggested Alexander doing his sacrifice but the young prince said that he'd do it later and he also added that he had been the one taming the horse; Hephaestion sighed and remained in silence; he loved his friend but he also realized that he could be a little proud of himself. Hephaestion shivered because he felt a strike of cold air on his right cheek but it disappeared as soon as it had begun.

Both exhausted boys went back to the palace to enjoy the small banquet honouring the brave tamer.

The next morning, Hephaestion entered the dinning room and Alexander looked at him with a worried expression, Hephaestion hurried to his side and told him:

"Alexander, have you seen a ghost? You are too pale."

"I am fine but what has happened to your cheek?"

"Nothing, what are you talking about?"

"You have a nasty cut all along it, how did you get it?" Alexander asked

"Maybe he tried to shave himself, he is so proud of his baby skin" spitted Cassander.

"I don't have any hair on my face yet and I think beards don't grow in that area" explained Hephaestion but Alexander was pushing him back to his chamber.

"Let me clean it and see if you need some stitches. Oh yes, you will need some" said Alexander with sadness in his voice. "Your face, Phai, be careful with it, I don't like to see it marred."

"But I don't know how it happened; I don't remember hitting my face with anything. I just felt something strange while we were near the altar"

"Let see what Philip can do and I'll ask my mother about some healing herbs."

Hephaestion got his first scar, which took longer than usual to heal and with it, a strange feeling whenever he saw his own reflection.

Years went by; they were about sixteen and ready to spend some time on a hunting trip. All the future companions were paired and Cleitus and the King himself were part of this hunt; the first pair to get the prey would be proclaimed the winner and the hunting trip over.

They went out very early in the morning, when the sun and the moon shared that brief moment together and there they were the golden prince and his silver steadfast friend moving quickly and so smoothly that they seemed to be floating. Hephaestion spotted the wild boar; it was a huge and magnificent animal, and making signs with his hands, Hephaestion alerted Alexander of the prey's presence. The silver youth moved first to catch the animal's attention but the boar smelled something else and turning round, it charged over Alexander but Hephaestion flew and grabbed its back legs and so Alexander could stuck his spear in the animal's throat and killed it. Cleitus saw all the action and proclaimed Alexander's feat but the prince said it had been Hephaestion's plan but as the spear belonged to him, he was declared the victorious hunter.

Everybody was happy; the boar would provide meat for their lunch and even dinner. Hephaestion leaned on Alexander's shoulder and whispered into his ear:

"Remember Nike, Xander"

"Yes, yes, later" the prince said absent-minded as he was enjoying his father's attention.

After lunch, as the weather was hot, Hephaestion decided to take a bath in the nearby lake, while he was there, he felt like feathers brushing his forehead and that strange shiver again. On his way to the camp, Ptolemy saw him still in the lake and asked:

"I didn't know you got wounded during the hunt"

"I didn't" replied Hephaestion.

" But your forehead is bloody, let me have a look at it." Ptolemy slightly brushed the long wound when a spurt of blood covered Hephaestion's eyes, making his vision blurred.

"Alexander, Alexander, come quickly to the lake" shouted Ptolemy.

Alexander ran to the place to find Ptolemy washing Hephaestion's face and being unable to stop the spurt of blood.

"Phai, what happened to you now?" Alexander asked with concern in his voice; they had become lovers some days ago and they were still a bit edgy about that.

"You are becoming very careless, Hephaestion, if you continue like this, your body will be covered in scars even before our first battle. What did you fight against this time, a very bad branch?" said Cassander with a smirk on his face.

Nobody answered but Alexander gave him his lethal look. New stitches were added to Hephaestion's face and Alexander was really concerned. That night, while they were resting in each other's arms, Alexander caressed his lover's face, following with his fingertip the two scars, the first looked as if it had never healed properly and the second one looked really bad. Alexander kissed them and prayed father Zeus to look after his Patroclus because he was really scared.

Three years later, Alexander could prove that fortune favours the bold; his magnificent war tactics gave him the victory at Gaugamela.

Alexander was really excited and sad at the same time; so many good soldiers had lost their lives on those grounds; he saw so many laying bleeding there, he turned to his left to ask Hephaestion something when he realized that he wasn't by his side. He got panicked and started to call his name while the battlefield spun around him. Shouting his lover's name, the young king fell on his knees, tears running along his cheeks while one of his pages was trying to make him understand that the brunette General was not dead but badly injured. The king got on his feet and went running up to the medical tent where he found his soul mate who was trying to convince the doctor to help a foot soldier who was more seriously injured than him. The good doctor knew that the General was right but he also knew that if the king's lover died, he'd follow him immediately to the house of death.

The wound was deep, a spear had found its way into the General's arm and blood was running freely along the muscled arm; but his face was stoic, Hephaestion knew that if he left his pain show on his face, Alexander would be frantic and he needed to be really focused on the whole army.

Alexander reached his lover's side and pleaded him:

"Let the doctor tend that wound, Hephaestion, that's an order"

"But there are more seriously wounded soldiers down there"

"I know but I need you by my side."

"I will but you go and check on my men, please? Aren't you injured my King?" Hephaestion asked

"No, just some small cuts and a few bruises and don't King me now, General"

"It is not the time now Alexander, go and check your army."

"I will check on you later … in my tent" he said squeezing his hand slightly.

Hephaestion nodded and smiled at him with that tiny smile which promised the young King a very nice night.

During the small banquet, Hephaestion dozed off on the couch, his face reflected the pain in his shoulder and the dressings were showing some copper stains, even though it had passed some hours.

Alexander looked at him from the other side of the table and thought about how close he had been of losing Hephaestion and his heart shrank, his eyes were lost looking at that handsome face and he wanted to see those blue-sky eyes open and looking into his, but he knew that Hephaestion had exceeded after the battle, organizing the men and the supplies, forgetting about his welfare.

Alexander didn't realize that his brunette General was looking at him and smiling at the concentrated expression on his face. The king answered to Ptolemy, who was by his side, and focused again on the man who he loved more than himself, and seeing him awake, he stood up and got closer.

"How are you feeling, Hephaestion?"

"I'm fine, don't worry"

"Are you fine for a short walk?"

"Yes, where are we going?"

"To sacrifice to Nike"

"Let's go and what are you offering her, Xander?"

"A white goat and some spices, it is not too much but couldn't find anything better."

"I know she will understand" stated Hephaestion.

The sacrifice was done, prays were said and the fumes reached the goddess who was smiling and looking at them. In that moment, Hephaestion felt a hot pang in his arm wound and he couldn't help yelling and clutching his limb across his chest. Alexander ripped his chiton and had a look at the wound, which was healing at a miraculous speed.

"It looks too much better than before, Phai"

"Yes, the doctor did a good job but you ripped my chiton" the General pouted.

"Let's go back to my tent and I will make it up to you" Alexander said while kissing the lips softly.

"Alexander, your guards are near" Hephaestion whispered.

"I don't care, I nearly lost you today, Phai, I don't want to feel that again"

"It is soldier's life, my King" Hephaestion said.

"I know but you are my life, Phai, and I know I won't be able to face life without you"

"Don't get sad, let's go back and I'll let you pamper me for a while" Hephaestion said grinning.

"Not for a while, you'll be staying with me all night long"

"What about the others?"

"I repeat I don't care, I need you tonight, more than ever, please, never leave me"

"I am not planning to do that soon"

The king hugged his General, being careful not to touch his wound and kissed him under the moonlight. Their lovemaking was slow, they needed to feel each other, they needed reassurance, and they needed to know that both were alive. Hephaestion fell asleep with his head on Alexander's chest and his heartbeat as his lullaby.

Another feat was waiting for the great king, the Malian walls and once again he challenged his fate and he was victorious.

Hephaestion was charging against an enemy soldier who was about to strike Alexander and he saw red, nobody would injure his king if he was near and he promised the gods to take any risk to save the royal life; and he succeeded, the attacker found his death under the brunette General's sword and the king was safe and ready to claim another victory.

Later that day and after taking care of his many duties, Hephaestion was walking back to his tent when a pang of piercing pain stroke his thigh, it was as if the weight of a chariot were running over his thigh and he had to sit on a pond of mud while massaging his upper leg. Perdicas saw him and ran towards him shouting for help. Hephaestion's page, who was looking for his master, arrived within seconds and help the companion to lift the General and take him to his own tent.

When they arrived, Hephaestion sat on his bed and dried the sweat form his forehead.

"Please don't say anything to Alexander" he begged.

"The King is already in his tent, my lord" Stephanos said.

"Poor my King, he must really feel exhausted to retire so early" said Hephaestion with a sad voice.

"I saw him drinking, celebrating and kissing a camp girl" Stephanos whispered Perdicas but Hephaestion was able to listen to him. The page was knelt between Hephaestion's feet, unlacing his boots when the General gasped and went extremely pale; instantly the page's hands were covered in blood.

"By Zeus's balls, where is this blood coming from?" and seeing the big patch of blood on Hephaestion's chiton, he lifted it up and discovered the large and deep wound on his thigh, it began near his hip and ended above his knee cap with the shape of a half moon.

Perdicas asked Stephanos to look for the doctor and Alexander. The poor doctor was panting when he arrived, he was sleeping after an exhausting day and was about to protest when he saw the paleness in the handsome General's face.

"What happened?" he asked while looking at the puddle of blood around Hephaestion's feet.

"I don't know" whispered Hephaestion between his gritted teeth.

"I hope you didn't do anything stupid, General" said the doctor with a stern look in his small eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"This cut is too precise as if it were made by a surgeon's hand. You wouldn't dare end with your life, would you?"

"Of course not, I appreciate my life too much and I wouldn't offend the gods with that evil action"

"You have been acting strangely, General, is that attitude related to the King? I might be old but I am not blind, your multiple scars that appeared instantly, the loose of weight and your bright less eyes are signs of carelessness"

And Hephaestion lowered his head till his chin touched his upper chest, and he added:

"You may be right but I cannot explain these instant injures and why they don't seem to heal properly, and by Aphrodite's breath I swear I didn't attempt on my own life."

"If you say so, well General prepare yourself because this will hurt, a lot, and you are free to shout" warned the old doctor.

"I won't, I am a soldier, not a woman."

"I won't matter that now, the wound is very deep" and without further explanation, the doctor began.

Hephaestion passed out at the twenty fifth stitch and ten more were needed to finish. The good doctor gave his last instructions to Stephanos, warning him that a fever might strike soon.

Hephaestion called for Alexander in his jumpy sleep but the King never came. The night was quite busy, Stephanos and his lover, Athos, were all night long coming in and out of the tent to fetch cold water and cloth to clean the General's body, trying to lower the fever that was brutally savaging his already weaken frame.

Eos appeared fresh and rosy on the horizon bringing the new day and found an oblivious general with a moderate fever and two exhausted pages sleeping on both sides of the camp bed.

Alexander was outside his tent, yawing and stretching his arms when he saw Perdicas, Ptolemy and the doctor enter Hephaestion's tent. Feeling curious, he walked towards it and entered to find his lover still in bed with one of his legs covered in dressings, his chiton was off and lying next to the bed and only his loincloth remained in his body; his hair was stuck to his forehead and very dark circles around his eyes made them look hollow.

"What happened here? Why wasn't I informed?" shouted Alexander while approaching the bed.

In that moment, Hephaestion lifted his gaze and with clouded pained eyes, he said:

"You were called, my King, but you never came, you were busy with that camp girl last night" and he closed his eyes again, while resting his head on the pillow.

The king had the decency to blush and sat with his head between his hands while the doctor had a look and changed the dressings. Both pages assisted him and took the bloodied clothes to burn outside; the doctor suggested one or two more days of rest because the skin was still tender and he didn't want to put too much pressure on the wound. He also suggested putting some healing herbs on the wound to prevent it from leaving an awful scar but Hephaestion told him he didn't care about one scar more to his already marred body.

Alexander remained in silence, Athos came back bringing some broth and bread for the General and looked at the King with accusatory eyes, it was a bold attitude for a page but he couldn't understand why the king had neglected his soul mate when he was always showing off his love for him. Hephaestion thanked him for the breakfast and ordered him and Stephanos to get some rest after the busy night they had had. Athos left but not before the General promised that he would call any of them if he needed something.

Hephaestion ate in silence and winced when he tried to change his position in the bed, his back was feeling numb so he rubbed his lower back in order to soothe the pain. Alexander saw this and sat next to him and massaged his back with one hand, making rest his frame over his. With his face hidden in the crook of Hephaestion's neck, the king asked for forgiveness and cried.

The relationship between the King and his brunette General was in a delicate state, the former silver boy had decided to stop their intimacy, arguing that they had to move on and take their relationship to the next step. Alexander was heartbroken and couldn't think why Hephaestion had reached to that conclusion, of course the king didn't think about his other lovers and especially the eunuch Bagoas who was sharing his bed in a regular basis. But he decided that he would get his lover back and show him that he and only he was really his love.

The arrival at Ecbatana in autumn of 324 BC was followed by a strange decision: Alexander decided that after dispatching his most urgent affairs, he would divert with spectacles and public entertainments, which included the presence of many actors and performers as well as sport and games.

Since his arrival, Alexander planned a tactic to weaken his former lover's decision and he was more than attentive to any of his needs and wishes; he also gave him a chamber as luxurious as his and near his own. He invited him to long walks around the garden, star watching since a secluded patch in the palace, Alexander also dared to sing again, just for his Phai's ears only, and the poor General succumbed to all these treats; leaving Alexander had been the most difficult decision of his life but now he had cleared his mind and accepted that he couldn't live apart from his life partner.

One warm night, Hephaestion decided that it was about time he reassumed his intimacy with his King, who had been really careful and didn't rush him into being intimate again; they had shared some tender caresses and warm kisses but they hadn't shared a bed yet. That night, Hephaestion told Alexander he wanted to retire early because he was tired and after setting a chaste kiss on the King's lips, he closed his chamber door.

Stephanos was already waiting for him, a hot bath and fresh clothes were prepared and after having a refreshing bath, Hephaestion put on his best silk green garment, which was open up to nearly his waist, showing his muscled chest, brushed his hair till it shone and get out in search of his lover. He was approaching the door when he heard a moan coming from inside but that didn't stop him, he pushed the heavy wooden door and found the most disgusting scene in front of his very eyes: Alexander, the very same who proclaimed his love and faithfulness, was screwing Bagoas as if there was no tomorrow. Hephaestion froze on the spot and when he could move, he made his way out of the room with his eyes full of tears and a squeezing pain in his heart; he clutched his chest strongly and fell limply outside the Royal Chamber.

Glaucus, who was on his way to his room, saw a frame rumpled on the floor and when running to him, he discovered it was the gorgeous General. He dragged the limp body to Hephaestion's room and called for help, Stephanos who was finishing cleaning, helped the doctor to set his master on his bed; after an exhaustive checkup, the doctor couldn't find anything wrong but he knew, due to his conversation with Philip, the former doctor, that Hephaestion used to have some strange injuries that appeared instantly so he decided to stay in the chamber just in case things turned wrong.

The next morning found a tired doctor and page looking at a distressed General whose face was white and cold as marble, his lips, once full of colour, were completely colourless, his eyes were just dead and he seemed to have lost weight overnight. His breathing was shallow and his heartbeat was very slow, as if it were to stop any moment soon. A cheerful Alexander interrupted this gloomy atmosphere when he said:

"Come on sleepy head, time to get up and enjoy the day with me" but his happy comment died in his lips when he saw Hephaestion lying on his bed. He ran to his side and taking his hand between his, he asked:

"What has happened? He was fine when he retired yesterday night" he explained with a frantic voice.

"We don't know Sire, I found him, lying on the floor outside the Royal Chamber" Glaucus said.

"When was that?" Alexander asked, biting his lower lip.

"Soon after you retired to your chamber, it is strange you didn't hear any noise" said the doctor.

And in that moment Alexander realized why he hadn't heard any sound and why his lover was like that. And the king cried bitter tears of shame and sorrow.

Hephaestion's condition was going from worse to worst, his heart beat was not only weak but also erratic and his face was showing all the pain his body was tolerating.

Alexander was sat on his side on the bed, caressing his right cheek and he realized that Hephaestion's wounds were like glowing, like if they wanted to everyone noticed them, the only one that reminded the same was the one got at Gaugamela. In that moment, Hephaestion opened his eyes and seeing Alexander there he whispered "_Remember Nike" _and he fell again into unconsciousness.

"What do I have to remember about Nike, Phai? Don't you dare die on me!" shouted Alexander.

"My King, be calm, the General needs his rest" said the doctor.

"What's his problem? Tell me exactly what it is!!!" demanded the king.

"It is illogical but I would say that he is suffering from a broken heart; he had been under too much stress and he hasn't looked after himself as he should have, not even you , my King, have paid attention to his notorious distress."

Suddenly Alexander had a kind of epiphany and his promise as a young boy to the goddess came in full force to his memory and he did understand what was happening. Without losing any further moment, he leaned onto his lover's bed and kissing his lips softly, he whispered against them.

- "Don't worry, love, I know what I have to do. I will be right back soon to your side and you will feel better" and turning to look at the doctor, he added: "Keep a close eye on him, Glaucus."

Running outside the palace, he asked for four white goats or sheep, four bowls with spices and a fifth empty bowl. When all the things were gathered, he went to the farthest part of the Palace garden and built a small altar, the same shape he had done twenty five years ago, and he proceeded to do the rite to Nike, he offered the goddess a goat and a bowl with spices for each victory she had helped him to achieve and he had forgotten to thank, so he offered the first for Bucephalus taming, the second for the hunting trip, the third for his unexpected victory at the Mallian Walls and the fourth for his safe arrival at Ecbatana; he also collected the blood from the four goats in the last bowl and painted his chest, over his heart because he had sinned and betrayed his lover bringing over him the worst wound a lover could give another, unfaithfulness.

Nike, the goddess of victory, speed and strength, appeared in front of Alexander' eyes and said:

"It took you long time, Zeus's son, to recognize your mistakes and it was your Dear One who paid for them. You don't really deserve him, he will recover but he won't be yours again because your betrayal nearly caused his death"

"I understand and accept my punishment, I can be happy just seeing him alive." Alexander answered with his eyes casted down and a tiny voice.

"Now, go back to the Chamber and see him for the last time." And Alexander did that.

From behind an apple tree, another beautiful goddess appeared.

"You are naughty, Nike, why did you treat him so badly?" Aphrodite said.

"He must realize that every action produces an effect and that promises are done to be fulfilled."

"You know the silver boy will die without his golden one by his side" Aphrodite sighed.

"I know but I wanted to test this stubborn young king, the imp took 25 years to discover." Nike protested.

"I think the glowing of Phai's wounds helped a bit" giggled Aphrodite.

"Yes, it did. Jump on my chariot and let see what is going on in that chamber." Nike said while parting

When Alexander arrived, Hephaestion was reclined over the bed rest and looking almost recovered, Glaucos was checking at his wounds with an astonished expression in his small and old eyes and he said:

"My King, a miracle has happened here, all his wounds started to glow and then one after the other got darker and completely healed and the scars are even fading away; his heartbeat got strongest and with a normal rhythm and his colour has improved a lot, he also regained his consciousness and his ability to speak."

"I am very happy for your recovery, General Amyntoros" and saying that Alexander turned round and started to walk towards the door.

"What is happening, Xander?" asked Hephaestion with confusion in his cerulean eyes.

"Nothing, you need to rest and I must let you go …" his confession was really sad and the mentioning of his nickname in Hephaestion's lips made it worse.

"Let me go? I don't understand" said Hephaestion with fear.

Aphrodite elbowed Nike and after groaning, she whispered:

"That's fine, let them be together"

"Well, tell them" said Aphrodite who couldn't hide his happiness, Hephaestion had always been her protégée and she suffered seeing his scars.

"Alright, alright" said Nike. "Alexander, listen to me, you can remain by Hephaestion's side on one condition"

"Whatever you want, my goddess" said Alexander falling onto his knees in front of the apparition.

"Look after each other, be faithful to him as he has always been to you, honour your promises and his love, search the truth and not only the glory, be victorious but also fair and find that peace that only Hephaestion and his true love can give you."

"I will." said Alexander who was now taking his lover's hand between his.

Nike and Aphrodite disappeared, leaving an astonished doctor, who couldn't still understand what had happened and two lovers that could finally understand that they had been born to be together, side by side till the end of times.


End file.
